


Система

by Silwar



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Horror, Science Fiction, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwar/pseuds/Silwar
Summary: Это самоидентификация, это последнее, что осталось, за что можно уцепиться. До злости фальшивая вещь, но с ней так сложно расстаться. Она действительно дорога.
Kudos: 1





	Система

Людям свойственно бояться смерти. Боятся они не как животные, которым боязнь диктует инстинкт, продолжение рода, человек боится исчезнуть. Он не может представить себе, каково это – не существовать, и помимо этого хочет оставить что-то после себя. Этот страх – одна из тех вещей, которые делают homo sapiens людьми. Боязнь рождается вместе с разумом и самосознанием. Сложно называть себя человеком, осознавая, что оставить что-то всё равно не выйдет, а смерти не будет – чего тогда бояться? Но быть человеком так отчаянно хочется! Это самоидентификация, это последнее, что осталось, за что можно уцепиться. До злости фальшивая вещь, но с ней так сложно расстаться. Она действительно дорога.

Люди очень привязаны к своей идентификации. Ни один человек в здравом уме не задумается, что он, на деле, собой не является, ведь это «я» – то, что выделяет его на фоне толпы, то, что позволяет размышлять о будущем и двигаться вперед. Отнять у человека его самоидентификацию - все равно, что убить его и всё во что он верил. Какой жестокой шуткой этот акт оказывается, когда выясняется, что человек уже давно мертв.  
Стыдно. Стыдно за то, что украл личность мертвеца, пусть, может быть, и не сам. А если сам? Вдруг умудрился настолько убедить сам себя в своей истинности, вдруг просто слишком поверил своему собственному спектаклю? Думать об этом страшно. Страшно, что всё это могло быть настолько ненастоящим. В ситуации, в которой он не имел контроля, можно было бы свалить все ужасы психологии на обстоятельства, остаться безответственным. Люди же так любят быть безответственными. Очень хочется соответствовать. 

Это нечто внутри, и всегда там было. Всё, о чем помнил, все прошлое было воссоздано этой сущностью, пусть мало и с погрешностями, но нечто такое заслуживало уважения. Было очень убедительно. Удивительным был факт искусственности всех процессов, очень тонкая работа, никто бы в жизни не распознал подделку, создавший всё это был настоящим мастером. Красиво. И уродливо. С места стороннего наблюдателя всё это казалось бы чем-то прекрасным, и ведь казалось, но теперь, когда оказываешься глубоко во внутренностях, кишках и мозговых извилинах всех событий, становится мерзко, мерзко, мерзко. Мастеру стоило бы задуматься о морали, его исследования слишком жестоки, но о какой морали может идти речь под землей, вдалеке от людей, и когда речь идет не о человеке? Оно не знает о людской морали, и ему даже не нужна своя. Оно просто существует.

Нет, не то слово. «Оно» – это о неодушевленном, неживом, Их же вполне можно было назвать живыми и разумными. И это пугало, будучи удивительно ярким и вдохновляющим, ведь у них внутри, под коркой бетонных стен и гниющей плоти, как неумолимо растущая вселенная, разверзался в самом буквальном смысле внутренний мир, необыкновенно широкий, обвитый подобием нейронов, которые искрились и пульсировали, образовавший свои собственные звезды. Он видел это. Абсолютная эйфория. Но чуть позже стало заметно, что всё: камень, жидкость, воздух, вакуум, нити света звезд, мысли, воспоминания, личности, протянутые руки, нацеленные дула автоматов, прицелы снайперских винтовок, желтая краска предупреждающих ограждений, стекло, металл, образцы радиоактивных элементов, комнаты-морозилки, трупы животных – всё имело глаза и следило, думало, влияло, пробираясь под кости черепа, как будто сверлом проделывая в них дырки. Белки глаз были пожелтевшие, потравленные газом, и у уголков проступали капилляры, едва не лопаясь от напряжения. Под постоянной слежкой, под постоянным контролем. Стало липко и отвратительно, хотелось плакать от беспомощности, блевать от ощущения «дорожной болезни» и смрада тухлого мяса. Свобода и подъем сменились духотой. Они слишком отличались от людей, и никогда в жизни человек не смог бы понять Их существования. Но его и не надо понимать. Его надо почувствовать, осознать всей картины человек бы всё равно не смог в силу ограниченности своих методов познания и консервативности убеждений. Они были чужды людям.

К чему говорить так, будто Их здесь нет? Верно.

У Вас, однако, имеется черта, которую вы разделяете с людьми. Вы боитесь умереть, совершенно по-человечески, со всеми надуманными проблемами и вопросами по типу «Что я оставлю после себя?», « Как моя смерть скажется на окружающих?», «Что я сделал в этом мире перед смертью?». Не отрицайте, что Ваша жизнь – это тоже система. Таким словом вы назвали человеческую, и, знаете, в действительности есть определенные сходства между двумя этими способами существования. У Вас есть связи, цели, а самое главное – желание жить. Вы, при всей своей необычности для мира Земли, не знаете, каково это – не существовать. Вы боитесь этого, прямо как люди. Вы похожи на людей, хоть форма вашей сущности и разительно отличается от людской, не знаю, было это в Вас с самого начала, или так повлияли те сотни, оказавшиеся под Вашим влиянием, и эксперимент с моей жалкой жизенкой. Если задуматься, это действительно интересно. Теперь, думаю, будет легче наладить взаимодействие с Вами, так что у Нас будет время, чтобы поразмышлять об этом.


End file.
